


Spike's Princeling

by kittendelsesso



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Xander Ficathon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Torture, Underage Sex, Vampire Xander, implied child neglect/abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendelsesso/pseuds/kittendelsesso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander’s parents left him behind in Santa Clara around the time that Drusilla and Spike made their way to Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Princeling

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No one from Buffy belongs to me, everyone belongs to Joss Whedon: I make no money from this.
> 
> BETA: cocogrogan from livejournal
> 
> SPOILERS: End of Buffy's series one

**ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS AGO – SANTA CLARA**

\------

Abandoned, deserted, left behind… such words that hold true as a boy no older than sixteen walked with such despair. No one wanted to be left behind but no matter how hard one wishes to be loved or welcomed, one day they would be walked out on by family, friends, and love ones.

Alexander 'Xander' Harris was looking forward to visiting Santa Clara with his parents. Even through his father didn't leave him with a lot of choices; he was free to do what he wanted. That was until the day that his parents abandoned him. He was given no warning; he was still sleeping when his parents decided that leaving Xander was the best idea.

But luck was on Xander's side for a beat; family members of his mother's lived in Santa Clara. To his shock, only outrage and harsh words were spoken about his parents as his aunt and uncle took him in. He had to beg them not to call the police, he defended his parents, his heart held loyalty towards them.

His aunt couldn't believe that Xander would defend his parents, but looking down at his heartbroken face, she couldn't resist his pleas. She told Xander he could stay for the rest of the summer. She held her ground when Xander looked like he was going to disagree, and so, the boy backed down. Only two months, and his aunt would drive him home.

Things were looking up for little Xander, until an outing with his aunt and her family changed all of that. Unknowing to Xander, he was being watched and, giving into the feelings that he required while hunting in Sunnydale, he turned and saw a woman in black watching him. By her side was a pale man with bleached blonde hair.

The word vampire crossed his mind as he watched the blonde man whisper something to the woman in black. Xander could have sworn he heard the lady giggle as she kissed the man.

"Xander, dear, are you alright?"

Looking from the "vampires", Xander threw his aunt a smile.

"I'm fine Aunt Nyssa, let's get out of here."

Placing a hand on her arm and tugging her away, Xander threw one last glance behind his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

**\------**

"Would you like him, pet?"

"The stars whisper his name, Spike…"

"Should I get him, princess?"

Drusilla shook her head as she murmured under her breath about the stars and about kittens. Spike wrapped his arms around his wicked plum and waited for her to escape the voices in her head.

"Poor little kitten, so alone… Spike, do not touch him."

"Anything for you pet."

"The world will scream… little kitten will turn the world red."

"Pet?"

Drusilla hummed to the song in her head as she watched Xander glance at them one last time. She watched him until her eyes could no longer see him. She turned to Spike with a childlike smile on her face.

"What would you do for princess?"

"Anything for my princess."

"I'm hungry."

\------

**ONE MONTH AND ONE WEEK AGO – SANTA CLARA**

\------

Ever since seeing the woman in black, Xander tried to keep his family from going out at night. Of course he couldn't tell them why, they would never have believed him. So Xander watched as his aunt left the house just as the sun began to set, once she was out of sight he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. For an hour, Xander sat in the same spot staring out the window.

"Xander, is there something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Xander turned toward his little cousin and gifted her with a smile.

"Of course not, are you ready for a movie?"

"Yea, look!"

"Austin Powers, alright, this is going to be a great movie night."

His littlest cousin, Sarah, went to set up the movie as Xander glanced out the window one last time before joining her on the couch. The two shared laughs over the movie, even as Uncle Jonathan walked into the room. Uncle Jonathan looked at the two before shaking his head and moving off to the kitchen. Two hours flew by, Xander and Sarah passed out on the couch while the second movie of the night continued to play. Uncle Jonathan was also out, sleeping in the lazy boy nearby.

No one woke when Nyssa came home; no one was awake when a woman in black asked to come in. Nyssa, always so kindhearted, allowed the woman to enter her home. It would be the last time she ever would.

Drusilla smiled at Nyssa as she felt the barrier around the house disappear, allowing her entrance. Closing the door behind her, Dru glanced around for a second before her face melted into her vampire form. Nyssa, who was waiting for the woman to tell her want she needed, let out a gasp upon seeing the woman's face change into a demon. The smile on Dru's face never left as she reached out and placed a hand on Nyssa's mouth.

"Shh… quiet now, we can't wake my kitten."

Nyssa was shocked and scared, she didn't know want to do. She wanted to scream for Jonathan, but the woman's words seemed to weigh down her tongue.

"Little kitten, so sweet and pure. I can see darkness in him. My little kitten."

Nyssa was routed, no matter how much she wanted to run, her feet didn't move. Drusilla removed her hand only to lurch at Nyssa's neck, biting down hard. Nyssa's body tensed to the point she was stiff as a board, but as Dru fed off of her, her eyes started to droop and her heart started to slow.

Dru hummed lightly as she let the body fall to the ground. When the sound didn't wake the others in the living room, Dru moved with silent steps towards the room that held her kitten. She glanced down at the sleeping boy before turning her attention to the man in the chair. Drusilla – still in game face – moved to stand next to Jonathan and with one quick movement slashed his throat. She placed a hand over his mouth when he tried to cry out, his eyes moved over to her and his face showed such panic that Drusilla started to hum a song for him. She only removed her hand when she saw that he was dead. She then moved over to the sleeping child.

She did the same to the child as she did to her father, the little girl's eyes opened in shock but there was nothing she could do. Her blood poured out, onto the couch and some of it landed on Xander but he still didn't wake. Drusilla reached down to brush his hair out of his face before turning around and leaving.

"A lovely game to play… one by one… all must play."

Drusilla left, leaving behind a note, three dead bodies, and a sleeping boy. A boy that she had been dreaming about for days, a boy that she would have quite soon.

"Mummy will have her little kitten."

\------

**ONE MONTH AND 6 DAYS AGO - SANTA CLARA**

\------

As the sun peered into the house, the scent of blood and copper was thick in the air. The smell was strong enough now that it woke Xander. His vision was blurred by sleep but as he rubbed his eyes, Xander glanced around the room wondering what that smell was. Taking in the scene around him, Xander's heart stopped. His first sight was of his little cousin and uncle, both with their throats slashed and blood pooled around their lifeless bodies. Gagging at the sight and smell, Xander pushed himself off of the couch and fell with a thump onto the floor. With his heart now pounding in his chest, he began to crawl across the floor making his way into the hallway where his aunt was still lying on the floor. Xander couldn't take anymore and threw up on the floor next to her. There wasn't much food in his stomach so all that came out was bile and the sounds of him dry heaving. It took Xander a few more long minutes before he could stop; his body began to shake with fear.

In his heart he knew what had killed them but he couldn't understand why, his heart was still beating. Pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, Xander finally noticed that one side of him was covered in blood. Panicking, Xander started to tear off his clothes while moving towards the bathroom. He knew he needed to call the police, but he also knew he couldn't be here when they came. There was no way to explain to the cops what and how this happened; he would be blamed for sure. So as quickly as he could, Xander washed and dressed himself.

Even through he didn't want to, Xander went into the living room again. He had to cover his mouth and nose because the stench of blood was still so thick in the air. He need to have another glance around the room – a real look around the room to see if anything was left – Xander noticed a note with dried blood stains lying innocently on his uncle's lap. He couldn't shake the feeling that the note was left for him – why else would he still be alive? Did the vampires know that he was friends with the slayer? Was this their way of getting back at her? All these thoughts flew around in his head as he moved stiffly toward his dead uncle. Trying not to step in any of the blood that pooled under the chair, Xander reached down and picked up the note. His hands were shaking so badly at first that he couldn't make out the words; it took a while for Xander to calm himself down enough to read it.

_'My darling Kitten,_

_I hope my kitten likes the gift that mummy left for him. The stars whisper naughty things in my ear._

_The stars tell me secrets about my kitten. Mummy will love her dear kitten. A game we must play,_

_kitten must hide from mummy. Mummy will always find her kitten. Run little kitten, run fast! Mummy_

_will be looking for you._

_Mummy.'_

\------

**ONE MONTH AGO – SANTA CLARA**

\------

A week, it had been a week since his aunt, uncle, and cousin had been killed and the note left for him. During that week Xander had seen that lady in black, twice. She had to be a vampire and she was coming after him. Xander didn't understand why though, he desperately wanted her to kill him or leave him alone, but he knew from the note that she wouldn't. She wanted to play her game; she chased him as he tried to hide from her. All over Santa Clara they played this game. No matter where he went, she was right behind him. Every time she found him she would kill someone, every time it would be someone that he talked to or he ran into. No one was safe, not even the homeless that approached him asking for some spare change. He even attempted to blend in with the homeless, hideout in some back alley – but the unlucky homeless guy that was in the same alley with me, within hours, dead.

For some reason after his family, everyone else was killed in front of him. She did things to make him watch as she bit them, slit their throat, had others beat them to death, or just torture them but all while he was watching. For the past week Xander became more and more jumpy every night, when someone tried to talk to him Xander would scream, "leave me alone", and run off. He had no money, so he couldn't call Giles to help him, he hadn't eaten much, his clothes were torn and had blood on them. His sleep was sporadic and uncomfortable while on the run, and his hair had grown rapidly.

He was tired, he wanted to curl up somewhere and never wake up. His only wish was to figure out why this insane vampire was stalking him. Whenever they met, she would call herself, "his Mummy" and then call him, "her Kitten". Tired, scared and in shock, Xander felt like he was going crazy. He could feel himself losing his grip on the world around him. She was slowly driving him to the point of no return, and there was no one to help him.

\------

**ONE MONTH AGO – SUNNYDALE**

\------

"Hey Wills, have you heard from Xander yet?"

"Nope, but I saw his parents not too long ago. I think he's avoiding us."

Buffy looked over at Willow and saw how sad she was. Since coming to Sunnydale, Buffy knew how much Willow had this super crush on Xander. Anyone with eyes could see that, expected of course for Xander.

"I'm sure he's not avoiding us."

"Then where is he?"

"Maybe we should go over to his house today."

That did it for Willow; her face was covered with a smile as she looked over at Buffy.

"Let's go."

**\------**

**THREE WEEKS AGO – SANTA CLARA**

**\------**

Xander couldn't help but giggle as he watched the insane vampire move around the room – dancing with a dead little girl in her arms. How did it come to this? This whole family was dead, their bodies were placed in chairs around a table. A tea party, his mummy had said, but instead of warming tea, it was cooling blood she was serving. Xander, himself, sitting in a corner with blood covering him from head to toe – this game started days ago so most of the blood was flaking off. A family of seven was killed because of him, or at least that was what she said to him each time she tortured one and/or drank from one, right in front of him. Xander couldn't do anything to help them, nothing at all. He was forced to watch his "dark mummy" – every so often she would walk over to him and pat his head, murmuring about what a good kitten he would be.

Where was Buffy when you really needed her? Of course, she would still be in Sunnyhell with everyone else. Did his friends even know that he was gone?

"My sweet kitten, you mustn't go away." Her voice appearing right next to his ear.

Xander was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the vampire dropped the girl and was crouching down next to him. There were times that Xander cried during the night, every time he did, the vampire would pull him into a hug and murmur things that he didn't understand.

For weeks the vampire followed him, killing everyone that tried to help him since the death of his aunt and her family. For weeks, he was forced to watch people being sadistically murdered because they talked to him or being forced to choose which one should be kill out of the family. Of course at the beginning of her game when he didn't pick, the vampire would kill them all – one by one until Xander was the last one alive. Then she would let him go and the game would begin again.

The vampire hummed lightly into his ear before nipping at his lobe. Xander couldn't help but flinch away from her, which she didn't like because she stopped humming and growled.

"I don't think that kitten wants to play… but the stars are singing again kitten."

Xander stared at her with an empty look on his face – the vampire frowned before her lovely face turned into her game face. Her teeth snapped right in front of his nose and once again he flinched away from her.

"Would kitten like to know why the stars are singing?"

Xander didn't answer the vampire but she continued on like he did.

"The stars told mummy that the kitten was just like her. He shares the same dark secrets, and that mummy needed to help her kitten."

What in the world was she talking about? mummy, stars, secrets… Nothing that she was saying made any sense! She just smiled and nodded her head like she was being told something.

"The kitten has such darkness in him… the kitten will make the world scream and the blood pour."

Xander started to cry as the vampire licked the blood off his cheek but his broken mind soon turned his crying into giggles.

"My lovely kitten, so pretty you will be."

Xander's giggle increased in volume as the vampire placed her hand on his cheek.

"My pretty kitten…"

"Make it stop, please make it stop." Xander pleaded so deeply inside his own mind, as he watched the vampire stand up and move around the room. This time she didn't pick up a dead child, she picked up the last one alive, one that Xander had thought had died earlier that night. If only she had been that lucky.

"Shh.. little child.. shhh.."

She turned towards him – her eyes were golden and cold.

"Kitten, how should I kill this one?"

So innocent her question was, but so deadly at the same time. Xander shook his head, he didn't want to choose again; he didn't want another life taken because of him.

"Bad kitten, not telling mummy anything."

The vampire looked down at the crying child before placing her into Xander's lap. The child hugged Xander tightly, thinking he could or would help her but the vampire smiled with a mouth full of fangs down at them.

"Poor little lamb, no more flock. We shouldn't leave the little lamb all by herself."

With that said, the vampire grabbed the girl, but the little girl didn't let go of Xander. Xander, himself, started to cry again. His tears making a path through the blood on his face. 'No more… no more.' was all he thought, but he knew he couldn't look away. The last time he tried to look away she drew out the torture longer on both his self and a homeless vet. Screams from the little girl filled the air as the vampire started tearing at the little girl's arms and chest. Blood ran down the little girl's body and at times, a drop or more would hit Xander in the face when the vampire started twirling around with the child.

"Choose, little kitten… tell mummy what to do to the little lamb."

But Xander couldn't answer as his laugher filled the room. A yo-yo he had become, from crying to laughing. The vampire smiled down at Xander as she once again kneeled down beside him. The little girl wasn't moving but she was still breathing.

"Kitten, can you hear it… can you hear the stars screaming your name?"

The vampire that would be his mummy soon smiled that same little smile – Xander knew that his time was over; she wasn't playing with him any longer. She made him into what she wanted – she leaned forward and when she went to bite him, Xander's last wish was for death.


End file.
